kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamakiri Yummy
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai |height = 204 |weight = 112 |cast = Tomoaki Maeno }} The is a Yummy created by Uva via a Kamakiri Cell Medal, formed from a woman's (portrayed by Maaya Natsuno) desire to have a particular necklace in a jewelry store, resulting in the White Yummy eating all of the jewelry in the store before assuming his current form. The power he gets from the Cell Medal enables him to form several scythe-like energy projectiles to attack with. Uva tasks him with finding Ankh and retrieving the Greeed's stolen Core Medals. While he locates him and overpowers the incomplete Greeed with ease, Eiji intervenes and prevents him from finishing Ankh off. In return, Ankh grants Eiji the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO and fight back. During the ensuing fight against Tatoba Combo, Ankh gives Kamen Rider OOO the Kamakiri Core Medal and to transform into Takakiriba. In this new form, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Kamakiri Yummy with his Kamakiri Swords. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max A second Kamakiri Yummy appeared in Movie War Mega Max from a Foundation X member to fight against Kamen Rider Joker. It was destroyed by his Rider Punch. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z The Kamakiri Yummy was one of the monsters in a Space Shocker force led by Space Spider Man which fought a group of Kamen Riders and that came to back up Kamen Rider Beast. It was attacked by Kamen Rider Amazon, who used his Jaguar Shock on it. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale! A revived Kamakiri Yummy was one of the various past monsters part of the army of Bujin Gaim in the Sengoku Period world of the Bujin Riders. He is destroyed along with Cancer Zodiarts, Pisces Zodiarts, and Phantom Khepri by Armored Rider Ryugen Double Arms' Rider Shooting. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai The Kamakiri Yummy appeared as part of the Kingdom of the Dead, the Badan Empire, in their attempt to invade the surface. The Kamakiri Yummy briefly faces Kamen Rider Gaim during Badan's initial attack. Forms - Kamakiri Yummy= *'Height:' 204 cm *'Weight:' 112 kg }} Behind the scenes Portrayal The Kamakiri Yummy is voiced by . Notes *The Kamakiri Yummy is one of three Yummy (the others being Kuwagata and Batta) whose motif corresponds with one of Uva's three Core Medals which are used by Kamen Rider OOO to assume Gatakiriba Combo. *The Kamakiri Yummy's suit design resembles Kamagirijin's, a Neo-Shocker Inhumanoid from Skyrider. *The Kamakiri Yummy is one of the few Yummies to prioritize Uva's orders rather follow its host's desire. *The Kamakiri Yummy's head was reused for a member of the Another Agito horde in Kamen Rider Zi-O. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Kamakiri Yummy Category:Yummies Category:First Monster Category:Mantis Monsters Category:OOO Characters